Błędy Dzieciństwa
by Firenka
Summary: Historia Furihi ogara Youkai oraz Daiyoukai, kobiety która pragnie jedynie zemsty za to, co stało się w przeszłości. Gnana nienawiścią, poczuciem winy spotyka na swojej drodze postacie z jej największych koszmarów. Czy potęga Sesshomaru pomoże jej?


**Notka od autora: Wszyscy ci, co nie czytali mangi mogą nieco się pogubić, gdyż akcja tego opowiadania dzieje się tuż po wydarzeniach z niej czyli pokonania Naraku; jest to o tyle ważne, gdyż Sesshomaru w trakcie odzyskał swoje ramię, dostał nowy miecz oraz nie podróżuje z Rin. Dlatego zachęcam do przeczytania mangi, mimo że jest w języku angielskim! **

* * *

Każdy jej krok po zniszczonej teraz ziemi wywoływał wspomnienia; na jasnej twarzy młodej kobiety nie dało się jednak dostrzec niż poza lekkim uśmiechem, który czaił się w kącikach jej ust. Wiatr dął dosyć mocno, dlatego jej złociste włosy zaczęły powiewać niczym chorągiew zawieszona na maszcie; arystokratyczne rysy mogły świadczyć o wysokim statusie społecznym jakim zapewne cieszyła się wśród mieszkańców. Oczy w kształcie migdałów spoglądały przed siebie, a kolor tęczówek był niczym nieskalana woda w jeziorze; wyglądała jak dama, jednak było w niej coś nieludzkiego… aura, jaka wokół niej była: pewność siebie, okrucieństwo, ogromna moc… Oraz spiczaste uszy i znamię na czole w kształcie płomienia, co mogło świadczyć tylko o jednym: ta kobieta była w stu procentach Youkai.

Nie należała do wysokich demonów; mogła mieć zaledwie metr sześćdziesiąt, nie była również zbyt potężnie zbudowana. Ubrana w czarne kimono z dużymi bufiastymi rękawami, bez żadnych wzorków wyglądała niezbyt groźnie; dziwne było, że nie ma żadnego pancerza, gdyż ta okolica obfitowała w łowców Youkai, Oni czy nawet demony, o których wydawało się, że wszyscy już zapomnieli. Jedyną ozdobą mógł być prosty bordowy pasek, trzymający dwa miecze w pochwach; po kunszcie można było się domyślić, że zapewne wykuł je Toutousai. Jedna rękojeść pasowała jedynie do małej dłoni właścicielki, zaś druga stylizowana była na płomień, co mogło nieco utrudniać wydobycie z pochwy. Na nogach miała czarne utwardzane buty do kolan, by nie poranić się w nogi.

Jej oczy podziwiały ziemię, na której już nic nie mogło wyrosnąć, stare spróchniałe drzewa otaczające ją; nadzieję mogły budzić jedynie te młode, które mimo trudnego klimatu zdołały jakoś przeżyć w tym miejscu. Przed nią rozciągał się niewątpliwie górzysty teren, pełen pułapek przygotowanych przez ludzi oraz inne demony, żyjące tutaj od dekad. Młoda kobieta wzięła głęboki oddech, po czym zrobiła krok…

Krok w kierunku przeszłości.

Jej rozmyślania przerwano niemalże natychmiast; wraz z postawieniem stopy nieco dalej niż poprzednio, usłyszała jedynie gniewne warknięcie i wyzwolenie potężnej Youki, która wydawała się jej znajoma. Odskoczyła zręcznie, a na miejscu gdzie wcześniej stała, pojawiła się ogromna dziura; wiedziała, że gdyby nie zareagowała, to zapewne zostałaby poważnie poraniona. Zaklnęła siarczyście pod nosem, wyjmując swoje dwa miecze; w odróżnieniu od wielu Youkai, ona walczyła zawsze dwoma, co nie raz uratowało jej życie.

- Pokaż się, podrzędny Youkai. – powiedziała na głos pewnym siebie głosem; zapach przypominał zapach niej samej, lecz to było niemożliwe – jeśli dobrze pamiętała, niewielu zostało przedstawicieli ogarów. – Wyłaź, albo zabawię się z tobą na odległość!

Po tych słowach usłyszała histeryczny śmiech; po chwili zza drzew wyszła kobieta o podobnym wyglądzie, co dzierżycielka dwóch ostrzy. Miała nieco dłuższe od niej włosy, znamię na czole zakrywała zaś opaska; kolor jej oczu był zielony, a na policzkach również miała znamiona. Ubrana jedynie w ciemnoróżowe kimono z długimi rękawami, w dłoniach dzierżyła kostur, który był znajomy dla młodej demonki.

Przed nią bowiem stała jej własna matka.

- Co to za sztuczki? – zapytała się władczym tonem młoda Youkai. – I dlaczego ty mnie atakujesz?

- Sztuczki, Furihi…? – powtórzyła za nią kobieta; wyglądała również na pewną siebie, a z jej oczu wyzierała jedynie nienawiść. Uśmiechała się do swojej przeciwniczki, jakby ta była jedynie marnym pyłem. – To nie są żadne sztuczki… naprawdę myślałaś, że mogłaś mnie zabić? Ty…? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie!

Ta, którą nazwano Furihi ugięła lekko kolana, przygotowując pozycję idealną do ataku; mocniej złapała za ostrza, zaś kolor jej tęczówek wydawał się jeszcze głębszy, jeszcze ciemniejszy. Miecze w jej dłoniach leżały pewnie, gotowe do tego, by upuścić nieco krwi; w końcu do tego zawsze tworzono broń: by zabijać.

- Wiem, co widziałam, matko. – odpowiedziała nieco gniewnie, ukazując rząd białych zębów z dwoma kłami, które niejednego mogłyby rozszarpać. – Podejrzewam, że to sztuczki Razzeatha, prawda? Nie rozumiem nic z tego, ale nie muszę. Wystarczy, że cię zabiję.

- Widzę, że nic się nie zmieniłaś. – rzekła starsza kobieta. – On pokazał mi drogę pośród cierpienia. Pokazał mi *prawdę*… pokazał mi twoje okrucieństwo, gdy zabijałaś mnie, własną *matkę*…! Dał mi szansę, by pokazać ci to, przez co *ja* musiałam przechodzić!

Furihi poruszała głową; nie miała zamiaru tego słuchać, tych wszystkich kłamstw! Wiedziała, że ten, który był sprawcą wszystkich nieszczęść był mistrzem manipulacji; znacznie lepszym od tego, o którym niedawno mówiono… przecież tamten był jedynie marnym Hanyou, a ten, zabawiający się z nią brutalnie był prawdziwym demonem, przed którym niewielu się nie korzyło.

- Myślisz, że robi to na mnie wrażenie? Nie jestem taka głupia! – warknęła, gotując się do szybkiego ataku. – Jesteś jedynie jego wytworem… możesz wyglądać jak moja matka, pachnieć jak ona, ale ty nie jesteś *nią*, bo ona *nie żyje*. – dodała, rzucając się na Youkai.

Potężny podmuch ich mocy sprawił, że ziemia zadrżała; ich broń skrzyżowała się w walce. Wyraz nienawiści nadal nie zszedł z oczu matki Furihi, dodatkowo został jeszcze bardziej spotęgowany; młoda Youkai zaś wyglądała na rozjuszoną… niewiele bowiem potrzeba było, by zdenerwować prawdziwą kobietę ogara. W końcu starsza odepchnęła swoją córkę, kwitując to śmiechem i wyzwalając pasmo Youki, która podobna była niezwykle do Kaze no Kizu tego, którego zwali Inuyashą.

- Za słabo, cieniu! – krzyknęła kobieta, wyzwalając czerwony błysk jednego ze swoich mieczy. – Kuchuikukon! – dodała, a wraz z tymi słowy podmuch energii pochodzącej aż z piekła, jak niektórzy podejrzewali, przetoczył się przez dzielącą Furihi i jej matkę odległość; obydwie moce spotkały się, walcząc zaciekle i wywołując drżenie ziemi oraz ogromny wybuch, którzy odrzucił dwie kobiety.

- Czyżbyś w końcu stała się Daiyoukai? – spytała się Salomeya, kiwając głową z uznaniem. – Całkiem dobrze, ale nie na tyle, by mnie pokonać. Giń, wyrodna córko!

- Zamknij się, suko! – odparła Furihi, po raz kolejny atakując swoją matkę.

Salomeya z ledwością mogła dostrzec tor biegu jej własnej córki; wiedziała, że jest szybsza i zręczniejsza od niej, ale za to ona dysponowała większą siłą. Uśmiechnęła się, w ostatniej chwili uchylając się od ostrza, które mogło uciąć jej głowę; zamiast tego wyzwoliła moc swojej broni, która mogła zniszczyć wszystko w promieniu kilku kilometrów. Snop światła na moment ją oślepił; jednak była pewna jednego: jej córka właśnie straciła życie.

- Oto sprawiedliwość, moja *córko*… - wybuchła histerycznym śmiechem, który został przerwany…

Wraz z echem jej radości od reszty ciała odpadła głowa Salomeyi; krew ubrudziła niebezpieczne ostrze Furihi zwane Ranmyakuken oraz twarz. Młoda kobieta wylądowała zręcznie na ziemi, natomiast truchło upadło z hukiem na ziemię; głowa zaś potoczyła się tak, że zatrzymała się kilka metrów przed demonem. Jeszcze radosne spojrzenie utkwione było w niej, gdy ta oczyściła swe ostrze o krawędź kimona.

- Zapłacisz mi za to, Razzeath… - wyrwało się z jej ust, gdy schowała swe miecze do pochew i odwróciła się od głowy swojej matki.

Niewielu było tego świadkami, ale spróchniałe drzewa dostrzegły łzy ściekające po policzkach Furihi, gdy ta podążała w kierunku swojego przeznaczenia…

Przeszłość postanowiła walczyć przeciwko niej w rytm jej łez.


End file.
